


Destination Unknown

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn doesn’t quite know what to do with her new roommate. Written for <a href="http://quittweek.tumblr.com/">Quitt Week</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Unknown

When Quinn entered her college dorm room for the first time, it was to the sight of her roommate hanging off the top bunk like a bat. The girl hadn’t said anything to Quinn’s entrance, just blinked owlishly while her smile slowly grew so large it sort of scared Quinn. All those teeth, Quinn would’ve sworn some of them were fangs. Her roommate flipped off the bed, winked, and left the dorm room. It had perplexed Quinn so much that she couldn’t remember if she’d actually seen the girl with long flowing blonde hair and intense blue eyes.

 

Back in high school, Quinn was used to running things. She had a certain amount of power, even though she went through some major life lessons. Quinn was a confident woman, but for some reason it took her weeks to even gain the ability to ask her roommate’s name. (It came out in a stutter, “You-you’re B-britt-any right?” She’d heard the boys across the hall talking to her a couple times. Quinn was quite good at paying attention to her surroundings. Brittany had smiled that wide smile of hers and said, “Yes.”) It took another week before Quinn was able to bring herself to attempt a conversation with Brittany. (It ended up being about dolphins or sharks or…Quinn was still a bit confused about it.)

 

The whole situation was quite unsettling for Quinn. It was obvious from that first moment that Brittany was not your usual sort of person. Quinn was used to being able to predict how to deal with people, there was no guide for ‘girls who hang off their beds upside down’ or ‘girls who read books while doing yoga’. (Quinn thinks it was upward facing bow or something close to that, she really didn’t have the patience for even that single yoga class she attempted). Quinn was positive that was the reason why she was so flustered around Brittany, not being able to predict her. (Quinn’s very good at ignoring things, like her inability to breathe whenever Brittany accidentally touches her. It’s a small room. Quinn’s just trying to give Brittany space.)

 

Brittany eventually brought a friend by. A completely gorgeous girl with black hair, brown eyes, lush lips and brown skin, she was the antithesis of Quinn. If this were high school, Quinn would’ve wanted to form an alliance. The beauty of Brittany’s friend would’ve been a threat to Quinn’s status. Keep enemies close and all that, but none of that mattered anymore. There was no system to rule and, by the time high school had finished, she was tired of her reign. Quinn no longer cared about social hierarchy, but she couldn’t understand why she felt that Brittany’s friend was such a threat. Her hackles were definitely raised when they climbed up and sat on Brittany’s top bunk. Quinn had her headphones on when they came in, but the playlist she had been listening to ended and she heard a snippet of the friends hushed conversation before choosing a new one. 

 

“Oh, she’s definitely a cute one, B.” A tantalizingly raspy voice said. 

 

“Santana, be nice.” Brittany had replied, a soft laugh apparent in her voice.

 

“I’ll be real nice.” Santana practically purred and Quinn was thankful that she hadn’t turned on her desk lamp, for she was sure to have blushed at the tone. “I’ll make her feel real good.”

 

“The only way you’re fucking my roommate is if I’m fucking her at the same time.” Quinn’s finger slipped at what Brittany said and she accidentally deleted her favorite track from iTunes. She’d barely been able to hold a conversation with her roommate before, now every possible conversation would consist of explicit thoughts running through her head. She just knew that her brain would torture her like that.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that at all, Britt.” 

 

“I promised Lord Tubbington no more threesomes before actually dating the person.” 

 

Quinn decided she really didn’t need to hear the rest of the conversation and pushed play on her new playlist. She didn’t want to find out who this Lord Tubbington was, either. Quinn didn’t know what to do with any of this new information. Her roommate who was often in all sorts of weird positions, who said she was a journalism major, but every time Quinn saw her it was either fresh from or on the way to a dance class. Brittany told all sorts of weird jokes that Quinn had just started to understand. Brittany, who just held a conversation about having a threesome with her, who seemed a little bit possessive when denying Santana’s thoughts.

 

All of Quinn’s feelings clicked into place when she accidentally looked up from her computer and found the two friends sharing a kiss. Quinn knew that sick feeling in her gut, she was jealous. It wasn’t even that intense of a kiss; it was like they were just doing it because they didn’t have anything else to do. She was jealous. Quinn wanted to be on that bed, she wanted to be the one that kissed Brittany. All of Quinn’s confusion since moving in slid into place. She had a crush, a really strong crush on the enigma of a girl she had for a roommate. A beautiful girl who was being kissed by another gorgeous girl and it sucked.

 

It took a couple of weeks for Quinn to get that kiss off of her mind. She kept catching herself as she stared at Brittany’s lips. (Quinn did manage to ask Brittany about her girlfriend, to which she got a reply of “Who? I don’t have one.” Quinn would’ve been relived, if it weren’t for the thoughts of how unfair it was for other people to be able to kiss Brittany without dating her. But Brittany stopped Quinn’s dark thoughts with a, “Oh! Santana? No, we’ve been friends since birth practically. Did you see us kissing? Is that it? You don’t have to worry about her at all, Q.” It would’ve been fine, if Quinn hadn’t wondered why Brittany was telling her not to worry.) The thoughts that wouldn’t go away, the thoughts that plagued her, were the ones of an illicit nature. Thoughts placed in her mind by a conversation she wasn’t supposed to hear.

 

Sharing a room with someone she knowingly had a crush on was a test of her discipline. Quinn had thought that since she knew of her feelings for Brittany that it’d get easier and she could move on, except Quinn couldn’t stop staring. Brittany was absolutely captivating. It wasn’t purely physical either. There was no question about Brittany being physically beautiful; all of those dance classes had molded her body into this graceful and beautifully shaped person. Quinn was particularly fond of her toned, tanned and gloriously long legs. It was hard to ignore them, actually. Brittany apparently had an aversion to wearing anything on the bottom half of her body except for her underwear. (Thank goodness, Quinn knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it if her roommate was a nudist. It was difficult enough with the barely there tank tops and underwear.) Quinn was glad that Brittany felt so comfortable around her, but it was a bit distracting. Especially since Brittany liked to climb on things, like the one time she stepped up onto Quinn’s desk and perched herself up there staring down at Quinn. If it hadn’t been for Quinn’s laptop screen effectively censoring the apex of Brittany’s legs (boxer briefs with cute little hearts on them be damned), Quinn probably wouldn’t have been able to keep her sanity. (As it was, Quinn had yelled, “Brittany! You – I – get down from there!” and every inch of her skin had been as red-pink as a raspberry.)

 

Her crush was taking a toll on her grades. Quinn started going to the library after her classes instead of going back to the dorm. With the visual distraction no longer there, Quinn was able to focus better on her work, but her mind was still a near-constant state of brittanybrittanybrittany. She started to wonder if she should talk to Brittany about things, or to at least get the girl to wear pants while she was in the room. (Except Quinn didn’t truly want that either.) 

 

Even though things were confusing and Quinn was in a near constant state of flustered while around Brittany, they had become friends. It was easy to give into Brittany’s endless cheer and giggles. When they went to the dorm cafeteria, and Brittany was finally wearing bottoms, they had some amazing conversations. (It had taken Quinn some time to get used to the way Brittany spoke, it was unusual and full of seemingly random things. However, Quinn’s crush had her actually paying attention to Brittany and she realized that there was a code. Brittany spoke in subterfuge and Quinn felt truly blessed to be one of the few who understood what the other girl was actually saying.) Brittany was open and loving and all Quinn had to do was gain the courage to talk to Brittany about her crush, to clear the air, maybe the constant yearning would go away. Quinn was a rational girl, perhaps a conversation with Brittany about her seemingly irrational feelings would clear things up and make them go away. 

 

Quinn chose to hide instead. She didn’t want to alter their friendship. She liked feeling special. She liked it that Brittany would randomly hug her or give her a kiss on the cheek for no apparent reason. Quinn didn’t want to bring her feelings up only for those things to go away. So she studied and did her homework in the library and didn’t go back to the dorm between classes. It made things both easier and more difficult. Quinn had started to miss Brittany, but she really couldn’t see any other way of dealing with the situation. She had missed Brittany so much that she started hallucinating that the girl was in the library with her.

 

“Quinnie, you’re hiding from me.” Brittany’s voice was clear and held no traces of laughter, in fact it sounded a bit sad. Apparently Quinn wasn’t hallucinating Brittany this time. Quinn blinked and looked up from her statistics homework straight to Brittany’s pout. (Her professor was a dick and wouldn’t actually explain anything when he was asked questions about the formulas and Quinn had been going cross eyed in her frustration so a distraction was welcome, but she wasn’t sure she wanted a Brittany kind of distraction. It was hard enough to concentrate.) Quinn felt herself pout in reaction to the visual. She didn’t like a pouting Brittany. It’s like it physically pained her to see such a sad expression on her friend’s face.

 

“No, I’ve just needed to focus on my studies.” Quinn leaned back.

 

“It’s not nice to lie to people.” Brittany’s shoulders dropped, “I thought we…nevermind.” Brittany turned around to walk away.

 

“Brittany, wait.” Quinn leaned forward and grabbed Brittany’s hand, pulling her closer, “I really did need to focus. You’re such a distraction sometimes,” Quinn looked away from Brittany’s lucid gaze to the stacks of books and whispered to herself ‘all the time’ before she continued, “that my grades were dropping.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve stopped.”

 

“I didn’t want you to?” Quinn sighed. There were far better places to have a conversation like this; a library wasn’t the best place for conversing of any sort, let alone conversations of a personal nature. “Brittany, I didn’t want you to stop being you because I didn’t know how to handle it. You’re beautiful and distracting and innocent and it’s my own fault that I can’t just ignore you.”

 

“You want to ignore me?” Brittany’s pout returned.

 

“Yes, no…no. Brittany, I..” Quinn took in a deep inhale, exhaled and looked Brittany in the eye, “I like you. Really like you, not just as a friend and I’m trying to not to, but you make it difficult. You’re kind of amazing and I know you know that, but I don’t know if you know how attractive that can be to people. When you’re around I can’t see anything else, I can’t think of anything else. Brittany, you’re completely captivating and I’m trying to respect our friendship by not taking advantage of your friendship just because I’ve got a silly crush.” Quinn couldn’t keep the eye contact up. She looked down and felt the tips of her ears burn. She was as red as a tomato, she just knew it, but a part of her felt relieved. It was finally out there, they could talk about it and Quinn could get over her pesky crush. She knew enough that Brittany wouldn’t react horribly to the news, but Quinn really didn’t want Brittany to change how she acted because of this information. That silent rejection would hurt more than any verbal insults.

 

“About damn time, silly.” Brittany sounded amused. Quinn looked up to find Brittany with a wry smile on her face, sitting on the edge of the table.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I’ve been trying to get you to kiss me for months now.” Brittany rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry?” Quinn had lost all ability to think. Her mind was blank and all she could do is blink.

 

“I was starting to take it personally,” Brittany pouted but her eyes twinkled with amusement. “I didn’t know what else to do to make it more obvious. Lord Tubbington thought I should lick you, that’s how he shows affection after all, but not everyone takes kindly to being licked. I would’ve tried it next week though. I was getting desperate.”

 

“You, what, lick? I…what?” Quinn got into college with an academic scholarship, but her brain failed to process this information. Quinn was flabbergasted and surprised and did Brittany say that she was going to lick her? Quinn’s hand tightened on her pencil so tight that she accidentally broke it in half. Brittany let out a tinkling giggle and shook her head.

 

“Licking comes later.” Brittany smirked, and then seemed to realize that Quinn was having issues breathing. She leaned forward, “Quinnie, calm down, breathe. It’s okay.” 

 

Quinn was impersonating a goldfish. She’d spent so much time thinking that she had this insufferable and annoying crush that would never be reciprocated that her brain just seemed to be like tires skidding in place in pavement. Her thoughts sped through her mind so fast that she couldn’t keep up. She was stuck in place and she could swear that she could smell the burnt rubber from her staying in one space. Then she felt Brittany’s lips upon hers and the tires of her brain caught purchase and took off. She kissed Brittany right back; for all that she was worth. Library be damned, Quinn put all of the pent up emotions she’d been having into that kiss. She felt tingly and warm. The fake scent of tires was eradicated completely by the scent of Brittany’s shampoo, perfume and skin that mixed together into a scent that was so perfect and alluring to Quinn’s senses. Nothing existed past the press of Brittany’s lips and the tantalizing smell of the girl she’d coveted for so long.

 

A loud sneeze from the other end of the library jolted them to their senses. They pulled away from each other, breaths ragged and smiles wide. Brittany had apparently moved into Quinn’s lap sometime during the kiss and Quinn had her arms wrapped loosely around Brittany’s waist. 

 

“Hi.” Brittany grinned and used a hand to remove some hair out of Quinn’s face.

 

“Hello.” Quinn laughed and lowered her forehead to rest on Brittany’s shoulder.

 

“Now that we’ve successfully removed the nargles from your brain, can we go back to our room and get on with our awesome life of love?” Brittany drew question marks with her fingers on Quinn’s back.

 

“Sure, Britt.” Quinn shook her head. Brittany truly was unique and had just, once again, proved that Quinn would never be able to predict what the other woman was up to or thought.

 

“Awesome! Being girlfriends with a girl who doesn’t know she is kinda sucks. So, like, I hope you get it now and will no longer pull any of this funny business,” Brittany placed a kiss to the top of Quinn’s head. “You can keep turning into red fruits though, ‘cause that’s so completely adorable.”

 

Apparently, Quinn had missed a lot, but she wasn’t about to complain about her new (well, apparently _old_ ) relationship status. It’s not like she wanted to say no to Brittany anyway. Quinn had a feeling her life was about to get a whole lot more fun.


End file.
